


From Mistletoe to Full Circle: Return to Bakersfield, California

by imaginary_witness



Series: The Mistletoe Collection [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, Complete, Eruri Christmas, Eruri Secret Santa, Eruri proposal, Eruri wedding, F/M, Fluff, Holiday2020, Holidays, Holidays 2020, Levi Erwin Proposal, Levi Erwin wedding, Levi x Erwin, Levi/Erwin - Freeform, Levi/Erwin Smith Fluff, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_witness/pseuds/imaginary_witness
Summary: Levi has to return to Bakersfield, California when a family emergency happens over the holidays and Erwin gets to experience his first Christmas under the sun; sequel to From Snow to Mistletoe. (Alt. universe, holiday)
Relationships: Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: The Mistletoe Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073747
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Eruri
> 
> Ratings: T
> 
> Warnings: Medical
> 
> Genre: Alt. Universe, Romance, Holiday.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story: living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.
> 
> Author's Notes: Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all my readers! This is a sequel to the first part of the story, From Snow to Mistletoe, that I felt needed an ending that would wrap up Levi's previous life and allow Erwin and him a bright future. It is a bit different than my other holiday pieces, but 2020 has been an odd year. Blessings, and as always, happy Birthday, Levi.

**Chapter 1: DECEMBER 12th - Noon**

The holidays were once more swiftly approaching. Snow had fallen since the end of November, making the small town of Santa Claus, Indiana, once more the ideal postcard background for a white Christmas. Since the start of December, many tourists had arrived from all over the world to partake in the celebrations the town would put on. Colourful lights lined every building and snowmen had sprung up seemingly overnight in many of the public parks and residential yards. Stores had become packed with shoppers and everywhere there was the energy of excitement for holiday cheer.

Levi had got to witness the holiday magic the town put together last year, when he was sent by his boss to cover the town's holiday celebration for his news station. While he hadn't been looking forwards to the holidays that year, he was grateful for the distraction from his lonely holiday plans and had gone along with it, not expecting that he would fall in love with both the town of Christmas and the local pharmacist, Erwin Smith. Since then, he had flown home to quit his job, sub-lease his apartment to his friend, Isabella Magnolia, and pack his things, before he made his move to Santa Claus permanent.

While he had been terrified that he was acting impulsively, Levi knew that he had to follow his heart. Returning to Bakersfield, California, and leaving the town of Santa Claus, and all of its wonderful residents, behind would be a mistake he would regret for the rest of his life. So, when the time came to return, Levi did, only to inform his close friends that he had returned only to say goodbye. He spent a week in California and then made the trip back to his new home.

His first weeks in Santa Claus had been different than what he had imagined them to be. He moved into Erwin's house with him, no longer staying as a guest at the Santa Claus Hotel, but he stayed in touch with Amelia and Thomas, the elderly couple who ran the hotel and became his friends when he was just visiting for work. Erwin had taken a week off from running the pharmacy, leaving it to his assistant Hanji to run, while he helped Levi settle in and get used to life in a small, cold town. Rumours began to circulate about Levi, and many neighbours showed up without warning to bring Erwin and him something home baked or brewed to welcome him. Erwin took the time to inform Levi of who was genuine and who was part of the local gossip. Levi was aware of Erwin's ex-girlfriend having tried to rekindle their romance last winter after she learnt that his father had passed away and left him his house and savings. With Levi moving in, the local gossips had tried to catch whatever they could of him to spread around the town to spite him, but they couldn't find anything that would tarnish his reputation.

After his first week, Levi began to work in Erwin's friend's cafe, Zacharius's. Levi had met Mike and his parents last December, and had fallen in love with the quaint but popular cafe. Mike's parents had worked in the kitchen at the time, but they were slowing down with age and Mike was the only one that was left to run the kitchen and front of house. When Levi had decided to stay in Santa Claus, he offered Mike a hand in running the cafe. While he had no experience in the culinary field, he was eager to learn and wanted to help Mike out with the family business. He took the online classes he needed to obtain his food safe and serving licenses, then began to run the front of house in the cafe, seating guests, taking orders, and ringing up purchases so that Mike could take over behind the scenes. Erwin was a frequent customer and often left Levi tips in the form of cookies and other treats that he would order and leave behind.

The local gossips came to the cafe as well to check him out at work, but so did the many friends Levi had made while he was reporting the town's holiday celebrations to Bakersfield. Thomas and Amelia came to the cafe often, as did Hanji and even Hannes, the local shoe store owner that had helped Levi with his first pair of winter boots last year. Over time, Levi had grown to know the locals as much as they had grown to know him, and even when Erwin's ex-girlfriend or her new boyfriend, the mayor Nile Dok, came by the cafe, Levi was able to treat them with an air of professionalism.

The winter's cold finally had given way to the spring's wet weather, and Levi and Erwin couldn't have been happier. Levi stayed in contact with his friends in Bakersfield and even invited them out to stay with them for some time in the summer, but Isabella and Furlan never took up the offer. While they spoke on the phone frequently and kept up to date with each other through emails, they group never reunited in person since Levi left the state.

Erwin had been worried that Levi's sudden move had created some unspoken friction between them, but if it bothered Levi he never showed it. Occasionally, he would mention becoming worried about Bella as they lay in the bath together or curled up in bed after a long day, but he usually waved it off as simply having a brotherly affection for her that she had stemmed way back in their college days.

As the summer gradually began to wane, having passed with many horse rides, bar-b-q's, and nights camped out on Erwin's deck under the stars, Levi began to hear less and less from his friends in Bakersfield. He tried not to let it bother him, happy with his life in Indiana, but Erwin could notice the worry that grew inside Levi's heart each day. By Halloween, Erwin was offering Levi to visit Bakersfield with him, hoping that it would help ease the worry, but each time Levi refused.

"I don't want to go back," he would tell Erwin. "There's too many memories and I'm happy here. If they don't want to speak to me, I won't force them."

Erwin respected Levi's wishes. He had learnt about his past shortly after Levi arrived. Levi had told him about how his uncle had raised him, how he was his only family, and he had passed away last October. In return, Erwin had shared his memories of his own father and mother with Levi, having experienced losing them recently as well. On the anniversaries of Levi's uncle's and Erwin's father's deaths, they lit candles and had their own memorials. It helped them heal and grow, and before they knew it, October was over and November brought back the early nights, cold breezes, and need for snow boots.

November had also brought the first word of why Furlan and Isabella had stopped calling: Isabella was sick.

Levi had been frustrated when he first found out the news, but somehow he wasn't angry. Mike theorized that Levi just didn't have the emotional capacity to handle feeling very much about the news since his uncle had just passed away from his illness the year before. Hanji agreed and Erwin had worked to support Levi as best as he could, providing him with any health tips and giving him any information on the medications she was given.

By December, Erwin had decided it was time for Levi to visit Isabella. Furlan and her were trying their best to keep Levi from worrying, but Erwin knew it wouldn't be alright for Levi to remain in Indiana when the person he considered as close as a younger sister to him was sick. On December tenth, Erwin booked two plane tickets and surprised Levi with them after work, informing him that they were going to spend Christmas in Bakersfield.

"It's not under the circumstances I would want," Erwin had told him, "But it is necessary. You came out to spend Christmas here when you were all alone and you met me. It's only right that we spent Christmas with your friends in Bakersfield when they need us."

Levi had only hugged Erwin tightly, unable to express his emotional reaction in words. Erwin packed a bag, left Hanji in charge of the shop, and left his house key with Mike to ensure his place was looked after. Then Levi and him made the forty-seven mile drive west to Bakersfield. They had driven to the airport in Evansville, just outside of Santa Claus, then boarded their plane to Dallas, Texas. The flight was a long three hours and the change in time zones was disorientating, but they spent their one-hour long layover grabbing a bite to eat at the airport restaurants. After that, they were on another plane for close to four hours, before they landed at Meadows Field airport in Bakersfield, California.

Erwin had rented a Honda Civic for them and began to drive towards Furlan's apartment at Levi's request. They had planned to meet with him before going to see Isabella, who was still staying at Levi's old apartment.

"Do you think they'll be happy to see us?" Levi asked, turning to face Erwin from the passenger seat of the sedan. He had his cell phone to his ear and spoke to Erwin as he waited for his call to be answered by Furlan. "I mean, I didn't exactly tell them we were coming."

"I think they'll appreciate it." Erwin replied, his face a well-composed mask to hide his worry from Levi. While it was already stressful enough that Levi's friend was ill, Erwin was nervous meeting Isabella and Furlan. They were the closest people Levi had to family, and Erwin was the reason that their best friend had decided to pack up and move halfway across the nation to work in a cafe in some small town none of them had heard of until last year.

Levi reached out and placed his hand on Erwin's thigh. The line connected only to transfer him to Furlan's voice mail. Levi frowned and hung up, unsure if he should let Furlan know he was back in the state to visit. He felt nervous to see his friends again, and was grateful that Erwin had come back to Bakersfield with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings: T  
> Warnings: Medical
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story: living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.
> 
> Author's Notes: Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all my readers! Happy Birthday to Levi, as well.

**Chapter 2: DECEMBER 12th - Midday**

It was warm in Bakersfield for December. Erwin wasn't used to wearing a t-shirt so late into the year, but they had no choice but to take off their jackets after they landed. It was a cool sixty-three degrees, (seventeen Celsius), so their thicker winter jackets would only suffocate them.

Erwin raised a thick eyebrow as he glanced at Levi at a stop light. He was amused to be wearing blue-tinted sunglasses in the middle of December and wanted to make Levi laugh since the point of their visit was rather unfortunate.

"What?" Levi asked, unable to hide his smile as Erwin pulled at his t-sleeve teasingly.

"I just… this is so strange." Erwin replied, grinning. "I can't believe I'm in a t-shirt in December."

"Can you imagine how I felt coming to Santa Claus?" Levi retorted with mirth. "It was insane to be driving and suddenly sliding because of this… weird, white foam falling from the sky."

Erwin laughed aloud, recalling how Levi had driven his rented SUV into a snow bank. "Thank god you did slid off the road, because I may not have met you otherwise," he teased Levi.

"Yeah, because you wouldn't have noticed me if I didn't nearly run you over as you casually shovelled snow off the sidewalk." Levi snickered.

Erwin laughed. He was glad to keep Levi in high spirits as they had driven to Furlan's apartment. He followed Levi's directions, but Furlan hadn't answer his phone the entire way there. Once they arrived, Levi didn't recognize any of the vehicles parked along the street to belong to Furlan. Undaunted, Erwin parked the car in front of the building and turned off the ignition.

"Let's go see if he's home." He encouraged Levi.

Levi didn't seem too eager to follow Erwin out, getting the feeling that Furlan wasn't home, but he was hopeful that perhaps he had gotten a new car or was just out running errands. He followed Erwin into the gate of the apartment lot, stopped at the front door, and dialled 204 on the intercom box. The screen displayed the number 204 and the name Church, F., so Levi was confident that Furlan hadn't move and not informed him.

The intercom rang and rang. After ten rings, it beeped twice and hung up.

"No one's home." Levi informed Erwin, turning to face him with his hands in his jeans pockets. "therwise he would have answered."

Erwin frowned. He pushed his hair back from his face with one hand, resembling more of a male model than a pharmacist in the moment. It made Levi wary of having a hot boyfriend in a warm city on Christmas. He unconsciously stepped closer and reached out to take Erwin's free hand.

Erwin gladly wrapped his fingers around Levi's. He looked over his head to the intercom on the brick wall of the building. "Well, uh, is there a neighbour we can try? Someone in 203 or 205 that might have seen Furlan-" He stopped talking as Levi began to laugh.

Levi shook his head. "While the neighbours in Santa Claus may be caring, or nosy," he shurgged and laughed once, rolling his bright eyes. "People in Bakersfield really don't care where their neighbours go. I lived in my building for years with my uncle, and not one of them realized he had passed away."

Erwin grit his teeth, then let out a short whistle. "Hm, well, that complicates things, doesn't it?" He replied.

Levi nodded. He wrapped his arms around Erwin's waist, hugging him without saying anything.

Erwin was surprised by Levi's reaction. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders, holding the smaller man to his side. "Hey," he whispered. "We'll find them. There has got to be someone who knows where they are. Can you think of anyone that would know if they needed to be somewhere today? Maybe took the day off for something?"

Levi looked up and his eyes shimmered with hope. "Zackly, maybe? It's a long shot. But my… my old boss. He's the one that sent me to Indiana last year."

"He might know where Furlan is?" Erwin asked, rubbing Levi's shoulder.

Levi shrugged. "If Furlan still works there. If Furlan still lives here. I mean." He sighed heavily, his voice tainted with worry.

"He does." Erwin replied. "The intercom shows his name. He's around here somewhere. Let's just… stay here and wait. And you can call Zackly and ask if he saw him. At least then we can figure out a bit of a plan."

Levi nodded. He usually wasn't one to panic, but seeing Furlan not home and not answer his calls was something that gave Levi reason to panic. Furlan and Isabella had never told Levi what it was she was sick with, for how long, and how it affected them. He knew they did it to protect him, since he was still grieving his uncle's passing, but it was beginning to feel ostracizing. He hoped that they weren't excluding him because he moved away; it was something they were both hesitant to discuss when he returned in January to pack his things and sort his lease out. He was glad to leave this information out of the story he told Erwin, which centred instead on how his friends were happy that he met someone and was taking initiative in his life.

Erwin sat down on the metal bench that was outside the apartment building's front door and patted the space beside himself. Levi took a seat as well, pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and began to search through his contacts for Zackly number. He hadn't changed his phone since he left for Indiana, so he still kept his old contacts from Bakersfield in it, which made the list long and messy.

He found Zackly listed under the name "BOSS MAN" and dialled, hoping that it wasn't too close to the holidays for Zackly to be out of office. He wasn't sure if he had his cell phone number somewhere, so he was hoping to catch him where he knew he was at this time of year last year.

As if on cue, Zackly answered on the sixth ring, greeting Levi was the sound of him chewing a marshmallow. "Hello?" He asked, then chewed some more. "This is Zackly."

"Zackly, hi," Levi greeted him, sounding excited to finally have heard from someone in his past life. "It's Levi Ackerman."

"Our run-away star journalist," Zackly responded in a teasing tone. "What can I do you for, Ackerman? Coming back to Bakersfield any time soon?"

"Actually," Levi replied, "I'm in Bakersfield, right now. I'm looking for Furlan Church, but I'm having trouble finding him. Would you happen to know where he is? He's not answering my calls."

"Furlan, eh?" Zackly replied, then sighed. "Well, he's taken a few holidays this month. He's been taking care of Magnolia, so he's probably at the hospital-"

"She's been going to the hospital?" Levi repeated in disbelief. "God, she's that bad and they didn't even tell me?" He frowned.

There was a pause from Zackly's end of the line as he realized he had given Levi more information than he knew. As a journalist, this was a horrifying mistake. Zackly sighed heavily. "Levi," he sighed his name. "This is something you should hear from them."

Levi leaned forwards so that his elbows rested on his knees and his head rested in his hands. He nodded but said nothing. He knew Zackly couldn't see him nodding, but it was hard to form words when he felt numb.

"Go to the hospital. If they aren't there, then they are likely at Isabella's." Zackly continued. "And for the love of god, boy. Come visit us at the office before we all go on holiday. It would be nice to see you after so long."

Levi nodded once again. He managed to stammer out a "th-thank you, boss," before he hung up the phone.

Erwin rubbed his back and watched him with concern. This didn't appear to be the sound reaction of someone whose close friends had remained close to him after his sudden move several states over. It was a reaction of fear and confusion, which was understandable given his friend's illness, but there was no hope or fondness in Levi's reactions. There was a hollow emptiness in Levi's reactions that made Erwin suspect more and more that the last interaction he had with his friends had been negative.

"What did he say?" He politely asked his boyfriend. He was seated closely beside Levi, so he had heard Zackly mention the hospital. But he wanted to give Levi the chance to process this information alone and not have his boyfriend hovering about the entire time.

"He said that we might be able to find them at the hospital," Levi replied, then sniffed. He quickly ran the back of his hand against his cheeks to catch any tears that may have escaped from his eyes. He disliked crying, and he hadn't expected it to be one of his reactions when hearing about the hospital, but he understood why he was crying.

Levi felt as though he were already grieving. Isabella may not be so ill that she was terminal, but he didn't know that for. He was worried about her, but he was also worried about why he wasn't kept informed. He was closer to her than Furlan had been, so it bothered him that they both decided to keep information about her illness from him when she could possible die. It was as if they were punishing him for moving to Indiana or that they were choosing to leave him behind.

Erwin watched Levi with heaviness in his heart. He placed his arm around Levi's shoulders and then gently guided the smaller man into a hug.

Levi took the opportunity to safely break down against his boyfriend. He made a single, choked sob, then let a few tears fall.

"Shh," Erwin whispered, soothing Levi as he rubbed his back. "Let's go to the hospital then," he encouraged. "They'll be happy to see you, Levi."

Levi nodded. He wasn't entirely sure if they would be glad to see him, but he knew that he would be glad to see them.

* * *

Even though Erwin drove the speed limit and took his time to find it, it was a quick drive to the hospital. He parked the car in the visitor's lot and paid the parking on his credit card before he took Levi's hand and led him into the enormous building. They headed to the information desk, then asked the nurse there where they could find a patient named Isabella Magnolia.

Levi held his breath. This was how he would find out what his sister was afflicted with. It was a punch to the gut to think that if Erwin hadn't flown him out to California, his friends wouldn't have shared this information with him. His boyfriend, who they ridiculed, and a stranger were going to help him discover why his sister was in the hospital.

"She's in the NICU. Room 34-40" The nurse informed them, then provided them with instructions for how to find her room.

Erwin held Levi's hand the entire time, feeling every tremble and every chill his lover felt. He knew it wasn't easy to be here and learn all this without any support, and he himself knew what it was like to be in a hospital without any support at all. The feeling was all-too-familiar, reminding Erwin of when he had lost his father. His ex-girlfriend had visited a few times, but she never stayed to hold his hand through the difficult news. Erwin didn't take that for granted when it came to Levi. Levi had held his hand through difficult times even since they gotten together last December. He planned to stay and hold Levi's hand, even if it meant flying around the world with him.

Levi, who was usually so independent, had wrapped his arm around Erwin's, linking them so that they stood closely together. They made their to elevator and took it to the third floor, before finding the non-intensive care unit and asking the nurses at their station were room 34-40 was.

A nurse had asked them for information about who they were and who they were here to see. Levi informed them that he was Isabella's step-brother and had brought his boyfriend with him to visit when he heard that she was sick.

The nurse nodded and gave them a sympathetic smile. "I'll contact a doctor to come and talk to you," she informed them. "You must have many questions."

"Loads." Levi replied with a sigh. He didn't want to tell the entire hospital that Furlan had kept him out of the loop, so he thanked the nurse and turned to Erwin. He squeezed Erwin's arm and looked up at him with anticipation.

"They didn't support the move, did they?" Erwin asked, his voice low and matter-of-fact. He didn't seem to take personal offence at it. Instead, he sound understanding.

"No," Levi confessed, then sighed. "They told me not to move. And that you were a fling." He closed his eyes and looked upwards, willing himself not to cry in front of all the doctors, nurses, and patients of the NICU. "They wanted me to stay and work things out with Flagon."

Erwin scoffed as he heard Flagon's name. The man had nearly cost him his relationship with Levi last year. And from what he gathered, Levi's ex-boyfriend was too immature and selfish to understand how to properly be in a relationship. It was insulting to him to hear that Levi's friends would support him in a relationship that was so toxic rather than have him move to Indiana, where he was genuinely happy.

"Whatever they think, we'll handle it together." Erwin replied, reaching out to tuck a lock of Levi's dark hair behind his ear. "Okay?"

Levi nodded, then sniffed. He buried his emotions deep inside himself, something that he was good at doing. His face was a well-composed mask. He squeezed Erwin's hand, knowing that he couldn't hide the emotion he felt from Erwin; the man was always able to read it in his eyes. Yet, he was composed enough to finally see his friends again.

Erwin led Levi to room 34-40. The door was ajar, so they pushed it open and entered.

Isabella was a small woman, similar to Levi's body. Her short stature and slim build made her look comical in the large hospital bed. She had vivid red hair that was cut to her collarbones and styled in two pigtails, and her mouth dropped open as she recognized Levi.

Levi immediately noticed that Isabella's bright green eyes seemed to pop from her face as they widened. It was her skin tone that he was immediately disturbed by, as it tainted yellow in colour.

Furlan had been standing beside Isabella's bed, laughing with her about something when Levi and Erwin entered. In contrast to Levi and Isabella, Furlan was a tall man. He had dirty blonde hair that hung around his face in three sharp points, and his sharp silver eyes narrowed as he saw Levi.

"What happened, Bella?" Levi gasped, breaking the uncomfortable silence that descended around them. "I heard you were sick. I-"

Levi said nothing more, coming over to stand at her bedside, opposite to Furlan. He hadn't let go of Erwin, so the blonde came along with him to stand at his side.

"I- I am." Isabella replied, her voice soft and sweet. She sounded apologetic. "But you didn't need to come, Levi. It's nothing that they can't fix."

"You're yellow." Levi stated flatly, as if this were something he couldn't believe. "Yellow, Bells. That's… that's something to be worried about."

Isabella giggled. "I know," She replied. "It is pretty cool though. I look like one of the Simpsons."

Furlan snorted at her reply and placed a hand over her's.

Levi frowned. "It isn't funny." He stated, glaring at Furlan. "And it isn't cool. You are sick. I get it's scary, but it's not something to just say they can fix."

Furlan frowned now. His silver eyes held Levi's. "And you think you have any right to just come back here and take charge?" He asked, his voice stern and quiet. "What gives you the right to come all the way back here from god-knows-where and lecture us on Bella's illness?"

Levi's eyes narrowed and he let out his breath with a huff of disbelief. "I'm her step-brother." He stated, as if this was a fact that should be obvious. "My uncle legally adopted her. We took her in. She's my family. Who the fuck are you to tell me that I have no right to care about her? To tell me I have no right to come and help her when she needs it?"

Erwin squeezed Levi's hand, trying to calm his boyfriend down. There was more tension between him and his friends than Erwin had anticipated.

"Look," he interjected. "We're all here because we're worried about Isabella. Arguing about who has the right to worry about her isn't what she needs right now."

"And who are you, the man he left the state for?" Furlan replied, his question full of venom.

"Yes." Erwin stated firmly, intending to shut down all discussion of his and Levi's relationship. "I am the man he wrote the Christmas article because of. The one he left the state for. The one he's living with right now. And the one he's in a very happy relationship with. I'm that guy. My name is Erwin Smith," He held a hand out to Furlan, "And I am a pharmacist. I live and work in the town of Santa Claus, Indiana. I was born there, I was raised there. And I am in love with your friend, Levi. Who the fuck are you?"

Furlan's face drained of all colour at Erwin's sharp tone. Each sentence the blonde spoke was another jab that he couldn't counter. He sharply inhaled, then glared at Levi. "You're gonna let your boy-toy speak to me that way?" He asked.

"You started it." Levi replied sharply. "I am happy. I am happy with Erwin. And you can't just… try and be happy for me. You would have known him if you gave him a chance. He tried to talk to you on the phone. We invited out. We even offered to pay for your plane tickets. You didn't want to get to know him. So really, he has every right to ask you who in the fuck you are, because you never gave him a chance to learn."

Isabella held her breath. She watched them all fight over her, feeling anxious as she heard the two sides. She had been upset with Levi when he returned in January and given her his apartment to sub-lease, only to leave the state. But hearing that he was happy now made her own feelings seem twisted and selfish.

"I'm sorry, Levi." She began, filling the tense silence with her own soft voice. "We were so upset when you left that we… we took it out on you. And on Erwin. And it wasn't right. And then when I got sick in August, we didn't know how to tell you because we were the ones to distance ourselves first. You did what you could to fill the distance. And we never met halfway." She lifted her free hand and dropped it, wanting to hold Levi's but not being able to reach it.

Levi immediately put his hand on top of her's. He squeezed her hand and his expression softened. "I still care." He replied, his voice wavering with emotion. "I mean, I would have been here in August if I knew that you were so bad, Bella."

Furlan bit his lower lip, not sure what to say. He didn't appear to be as apologetic as Isabella about how he reacted to Levi's departure, and he was still defensive towards Erwin.

Erwin was silent as well. He held Levi's hand and hovered protectively, but he offered a kind smile to Isabella. He was genuinely glad to see them patch up their friendship and talk things out, even though Furlan didn't appear ready to.

"More friends have arrived, I see." An unfamiliar voice cut into their conversation. "Hello, I am Doctor Reiss, Bella's under my care. Do you have any questions for me? The nurse mentioned that you may have some."

Levi turned to speak to the doctor. He had shoulder-length silver hair and bright purple eyes. "Uri!" He greeted him, then left Erwin's side to hug the doctor.

Uri chuckled and hugged Levi, then let him go.

"I am so glad that you are taking care of her," Levi informed him, then took Erwin's hand again. "I'm here with my boyfriend, Erwin." He motioned to the blonde. Then he looked to Erwin. "Doctor Reiss looked after my uncle for a time."

"I did. I am sorry for your loss, Levi. It's been a hard year for your family." The doctor nodded.

Levi said nothing. He reached out with his free hand to squeeze Bella's hand instead.

"What is wrong with her, doctor?" Levi asked.

"Same as why I saw your uncle, Levi." Doctor Reiss explained in a gentle tone. "Isabella has liver failure. Unfortunately, we have exhausted all our options. She is going to need a transplant."

Levi squeezed Isabella's hand as he finally heard the diagnosis. "So she's on dialysis?" He asked.

"Three times a week." Doctor Reiss replied. "And she is doing well. But the sooner we find a donor, the better it will be."

"What caused this?" Levi asked, his voice shaky. "She was healthy. She was perfectly fine. She doesn't drink. She-"

Doctor Reiss held up a hand. "This is actually a complication. A side effect from another surgery-"

"Another surgery?" Levi repeated, then turned to Isabella. "Really? Why wasn't I informed of this?" He asked, his voice strained.

Erwin released Levi's hand in favour of wrapping his arms around Levi's shoulders from behind and holding him against his body. He wanted Levi to feel comforted, so he did the best he could to hold him together. It appeared to work. Levi's heavy breathing began to slow.

"Well," Doctor Reiss replied, "It was a simple operation, Levi. Isabella came into the ER a few months ago when her liver began to fail. It was a side effect of some strong pain medication she took after she had her wisdom teeth removed in August. Now I know your family and Isabella's birth parents all had some issues with alcohol and substance abuse. It is possible that her mother used during pregnancy and it affected her development. It wouldn't be possible for us to know if this is the case, or if she was just born with a weak liver. And it most likely would have happened at some point in her life. It's just a blessing that it was the pain medication that was just too much, because then we can catch it and she meets the requirements for the transplant list."

"So we're just waiting?" Levi asked, "That's all that we have left to do? Wait for a donor?"

Doctor Reiss nodded. "We've done all we can to save the liver and it's just too weak."

"I tried," Furlan spoke up then, his voice strained with worry. He had heard this information many times over, since he had taken Isabella into the ER in August when she began to vomiting, complaining of stomach pains, and having tremors. It disturbed him to hear it over and over, with no solution in sight. "I got tested to be a donor." He clarified, meeting Levi's eyes.

"What do you, tested to be a donor? You- you only have one liver." Levi replied, surprised by this information.

"Yes, but the liver is a remarkable organ, Levi." Doctor Reiss interjected. "A person could donate a part of their liver, and the liver would grow back into a full liver in both the donor and the recipient."

"Test me then." Levi replied sharply. "If I'm a match, I can donate."

"You would be willing to donate-" The doctor narrowed his purple eyes at Levi.

"Yes!" Levi replied, enthusiastically. "It would save her life!"

"It is a long recovery, Levi. You would need time off for at least a month, maybe two." Uri explained.

"I don't care," Levi replied. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

Uri nodded. "I'll have a nurse come by with some papers," He replied, "And then we'll set you up with the blood work."

Levi nodded. He wound an arm around Erwin's waist, cuddling close to him and burying half of his face into the taller man's chest.

"And how are you during all of this Isabella?" Doctor Reiss asked, stepping over to check on her vitals. "Still feeling alright on the medication? I understand you had trouble with the last dose."

"I'm fine," She replied, her voice sincere. "I'm happy Levi came to visit."

"I'm sure you are." Uri replied, then smiled at them all. "I'll come back to check on all of you again soon," he informed them, then left the room.

The two friends turned their attention to Isabella as soon as Uri left. They both held one of her hands each, looking down at her with concern. Erwin rubbed Levi's shoulder, supporting him as he supported her.

"It's kind of you to get tested," Furlan stated, breaking the silence that had descended around them. He looked up to meet Levi's eyes. "And I appreciate that you offer."

"What are you talking, Furlan?" Levi replied, his voice full of offence. "Isabella is my adopted sister. Are you seriously suggesting that I wouldn't consider donating to her?"

"It's just-"

"No, it's not just." Levi retorted, cutting him off. "You're treating me like I'm a completely different person just because I moved to Indiana. I'm sorry that I broke up with Flagon. I'm sorry that it just didn't work for me in Bakersfield. I'm sorry that my uncle died and none of you stepped up to support me! But I'm not sorry that I am happy, in Indiana, with Erwin! And you need to get over that! Isabella is my sister! No matter where I live on this planet!"

Levi turned on heel and stormed out of the room, angry at Furlan for suggesting otherwise.

Erwin glared at Furlan, then nodded and smiled kindly to Isabella, before he rushed after Levi.

He caught up with him easily, his long strides easily closing the distance between them. "Tea?" He asked, knowing that Levi enjoyed the beverage.

"Please." Levi replied. "I'm sorry. I want to be there for Bells, but I just can't stand Furlan judging me-"

"He's not over it," Erwin stated, then shrugged. "He's not over it and I think… I think it's because he was comfortable with you and Flagon, Levi. Everything was in it's little box and he felt safe."

"What?!" Levi gave Erwin a look of disbelief. They had walked to the elevator then, so he pressed the button to call it. "Things were awful! I was unhappy!"

"I know," Erwin replied, rubbing Levi's shoulder as they waited for the elevator to arrive. "But things were fine to Furlan. None of you had it easy, did you? With Isabella in foster care and your mother passing away. I imagine Furlan didn't have the easier life to fit in with you two."

Levi frowned, following Erwin's logic. The elevator arrived with a small ding to announce its arrival and then the tall metal doors opened. He entered them and Erwin followed, then he hit the button to go to the main floor.

Erwin pressed on in Levi's silence. "It doesn't make how he's treating you right. It isn't. But I think that's just how Furlan is coping with the situation. He leaned on you for a lot of things, didn't he? Viewed you as the leader of the group?"

Levi nodded, letting Erwin break him down.

"And then you changed. Piece by piece. You lost your uncle and were grieving. You broke up with Furlan. Then you left the state. It was too much for him."

Levi turned to face Erwin and looked up at him, his eyes full of defiance. He appeared to want to say something to Erwin, but then he decided otherwise. "He needs to realize that I can't be his anchor, Erwin." He said instead, "And I tried to stay connected. You saw how much I tried."

Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi, hugging him tightly. He wanted to ask what it was that Levi had decided not to say, but in this moment he knew that his boyfriend's emotions were fragile and prying wouldn't be supportive. "I know," he replied instead. "I know."

The elevator reached the main floor and the two men pulled apart and headed out, quickly stepping around the few men and women that were waiting for the elevator to go up and visit their loved ones or make their own appointments.

Levi headed towards the cafeteria, wanting to get away from Furlan for a little bit, but wanting to remain close by for Bella. "I just hope I'm a match for Bella." He continued, ending the conversation on Furlan.

"I do too," Erwin agreed, following Levi's lead on the conversation and trying to cheer him up. "It would make this my first Christmas in Bakersfield."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings: T  
> Warnings: Medical
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story: living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.
> 
> Author's Notes: Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all my readers! Happy Birthday to Levi, as well.

**Chapter 3: DECEMBER 16th**

Levi and Erwin had spent the night at the hospital. After they had eaten at the hospital cafeteria, Levi wanted to return to Isabella's room. He wanted to stay close to her, and since this was where she was, this was where they would stay too. She had been fortunate enough to be given her own small room, so while the four of them in the room was quite crowded, they did the best they could so that Erwin, Levi, and Furlan could all stay.

The night passed without incident. Levi had slept cuddled up in Erwin's arms and Erwin had slept on the chair in the corner. Furlan had gone home that night to clean up and give Levi and Isabella some time alone. Erwin noticed that Furlan didn't speak to him, and that he only spoke to Levi if he absolutely had to.

Isabella had commented on this as soon as Furlan had left, having noticed the tension. "I think it's just because he's close to Flagon," she tried to reason, but Levi shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled, "I want to talk about you."

Isabella had been more than happy to change the subject. She informed them that she wanted to take them up on the offer to visit Indiana in the summer time, but she had finally gotten a promotion at the station and didn't want to start her new position with a leave. That was at the start of summer, and also happened to be when her headaches began. What started as a routine check up at the doctor's turned into a dentist's visit, then a specialist's, then a 'minor surgery.' Before she knew it, her liver was failing, she required dialysis, and Furlan was fussing over her every day.

"He broke up with his girlfriend," She informed Levi. "So, he's been here every day. At every appointment."

"The one from Alaska?" Levi asked, then waved a hand at Erwin from across the room. He had been standing in front of the window as he spoke to Bella. "Long story. He spent Christmas with her last year."

Erwin nodded, trying to follow along. It was important to him to be involved in the lives of Levi's friends, especially since Levi had put such an effort into being involved with his.

"Yeah. She came to stay with him for a bit in the summer. Right around the time I got promoted." Isabella nodded. "But she left early because he broke up with her. Said things just weren't working out. I mean, it's been a great help that he's able to help me, but I'm worried for him after his breakup."

"That's shitty," Levi replied, bowing his head. "He was with her for two years. I really thought she was the one."

"So did I," Isabella replied. "Guess not though."

"Does he talk about it?" Erwin asked, then reconsidered asking his question as the room fell quiet and Levi and Isabella looked at him with astonished expressions. "I just… well, I was wondering, if he spoke to either of you about it. Like, why… would it not… be working out?" He asked, hesitating to explain his thoughts.

To Erwin's surprise, Isabella and Levi both began to laugh out loud. He wasn't sure why they were laughing, just that they found his question comical.

"I like him," Isabella told Levi, pointing at Erwin.

Erwin blushed, feeling the tips of his ears heat with blood. He wasn't sure what it was he said to receive Isabella's approval, but he was grateful that he got it.

Levi came over to sit in Erwin's lap, then yawned behind his hands.

"No, he never speaks about it." Isabella replied, turning on her side to face them as she lay in bed. She made a face about the abdominal pain, then waved a hand for Levi to stay where he was. "He gets angry if I try to bring it up. Says that it's not important or that I shouldn't worry about it."

Levi nodded. He glanced to Erwin, wondering if this was something that would explain Furlan's behaviour towards him.

Erwin shook his head, then shrugged.

Isabella had yawned at that point, making it clear they were all going to sleep soon. And so Furlan had arrived in the morning to find Levi curled up on Erwin's lap, both in the chair in the corner, and Isabella asleep in bed. He sighed and took the other chair in the opposite corner, staying close to Isabella and far away from Levi.

The morning nurse had come by after they had woke up to take Isabella's vitals and then spoke to Levi about the risks of surgery if he were to be found a donor. Levi and Erwin had no questions, so the nurse then took Levi for the tests. Erwin had gone with him, standing across the room from him as they poked his arm with a needle and drew some blood.

"How long before we know the results?" Levi asked, eager to find out if he could help Bella skip the long wait on the donor list.

"Well, it can take a few days." The nurse had replied, "But we'll inform you as soon as we know."

Levi nodded, understanding the tests would take time.

"She has time," Erwin comforted him, rubbing his shoulder as he led him back to the cafeteria. They went for breakfast then, needing to take care of themselves, and then they headed back to Isabella's room.

Isabella was glad to see them and spent the day talking to them about Indiana. She hadn't travelled much, besides visiting Ireland several times to see her extended family there, so she offered whatever stories she could about them in exchange for any stories Erwin had. Erwin found her stories of staying in medieval cottages interesting, so he tried to get her to tell him as much details as she could. Levi had heard most of these before, but he was happy to see his boyfriend and his sister getting along so he didn't interrupt.

The day passed without any news. Isabella gave Levi and Erwin the key to her and Levi's apartment, and they left in the afternoon to clean up. They returned in the evening, wanting to spend as much time with Isabella as possible, then stayed the night again.

Furlan had taken to avoiding them altogether. It was hard to ignore the fact that shortly after Levi entered the room, Furlan would leave it. He didn't enter again until after Levi had left. It wasn't that he was holding Levi to spending time away from his sister, it was just that he avoided being with Isabella when Levi was there.

Levi was confused by Furlan's actions, but he wasn't the only one. Erwin and Isabella both agreed that it was strange. Even Mike had commented that it was bizarre when Erwin and Levi spoke to him over the phone. They had called him while at Isabella and Levi's apartment for the second evening of their visit. Erwin was glad to speak to his friend about how strange everything was while Levi was in the shower, and Levi was glad to speak to Mike as Erwin explored the apartment's view and layout, amused by how Levi had lived while in California.

Erwin still hadn't adjusted to the idea of Christmas in a sunny place. The weather had continued to be bright and warm, and Erwin was surprised to see things like red gift bows, Christmas trees, and pine garlands popping up throughout the hospital. Outside, people had decorated palm trees with multicoloured lights and some storefronts had painted their windows with cheerfully animated summer items wearing Christmas hats. There was also the occasional Christmas cactus and even some holiday themes that leaned towards the idea of Saint Nick and the North Pole, but it all seemed so strange for Erwin to see. Despite growing up in a town called Santa Claus, where the jolly man in red could be seen year round, it still felt like there were celebrating Christmas in the middle of July.

Levi found Erwin's reactions to be amusing and welcomed them as a distraction whenever possible. He tried to spend as much time with Isabella at the hospital as possible, but his anticipation was easy to detect. Each time a nurse entered, he would look hopefully to their hands, hoping that he would see a file folder in it. He was eager to have his liver confirmed a match for Isabella, so that they could perform the surgery and get her home.

"I want you to spend Christmas in your own place, Bella." Levi had told her. He had started to decorate the apartment for a few minutes every night Erwin and him went there to freshen up from the hospital. "I want you to be able to enjoy the holidays, and the rest of your life, in the comfort of your own home."

Bella remained positive throughout the days after Levi's test. "They're taking their time, which is a good things," she would remind him whenever he grew impatient. "Maybe it means that they're booking an OR?" She suggested, hoping it called Levi down.

The third day after Levi's test, and the fourth day that Erwin and him had been in Bakersfield was a day that Isabella had dialysis. Levi wanted to go with her, but the nurse didn't allow him.

"We only have so many machines and so much room," He explained to Levi. "But she'll be monitored the entire time. We'll take good of your sister, don't worry."

Levi sighed. Since Isabella wouldn't be in her room, he figured that it would be best to get out of the hospital for a bit. He held Erwin's hand as they walked to the car, hoping that they would get the news from the hospital about his liver soon.

"Where would you like to go?" Erwin asked him, trying to distract him from the stress he felt.

"I don't… you know, I don't really know." Levi replied, stopping to stand beside the passenger door of the car. He realized that he had no plans other than seeing his friends while in California. "It's funny. You would think that after all this time away, I would have a million places I wanted to revisit." He chuckled softly, amused by the irony.

"Well, maybe you could show me where you worked?" Erwin replied with a shrug. He opened the car door for Levi and smiled at him brightly. "Where it all started for you, being sent to Indiana."

Levi snorted with amusement. "Sure, why not?" He replied. "Zackly invited me to visit before the holiday closure so I might as well take him up on it."

Erwin nodded and then leaned into the car to kiss Levi's cheek. "Sounds good," he replied.

He walked around the car, slipped inside, and turned the ignition on. Levi punched the address into the GPS on the rented Civic's dashboard, then called his former boss to let him know he was dropping by.

Zackly was overjoyed to hear that Levi was going to visit and arranged to meet with Levi and Erwin, so he was waiting for them in the front entrance when they arrived. He hadn't seemed to change from the previous year, remaining the large, grey-haired, spectacled man that he was known as. The only difference was that the grey in his beard had turned to a fine silver, with some mixed strands of white.

"Ackerman," He greeted Levi, holding out a hand to shake. He extended his hand to Erwin as well. "And you must be the man that stole him away to Indiana."

"Erwin Smith, yes." Erwin confirmed with a grin. He didn't want to admit it, but he was liking all the attention he received for being known as 'the man that stole Levi away.' It made him feel proud to not only be the man that Levi fell in love with, but to hear about how loved and appreciated his boyfriend was, as many of the people saying this truly missed him in Bakersfield.

"Lovely to finally meet you," Zackly replied, "Although, I do not appreciate you stealing away one of my best journalists." He teased. Zackly seemed to be in good spirits, most likely since the holidays were around the corner and he was able to take an extended vacation, as he did every year.

"Understandable, sir." Erwin replied with a smile. "But I can't say I regret that."

The two men laughed. Levi blushed and found the entire interaction between Zackly and Erwin rather formal. It was a surprise to him that he found himself comparing Zackly to a fatherly figure. He assumed the awkwardness he felt would be the same as if Erwin had met his father, or in case, his uncle. He wasn't sure if this was something that Zackly intended to cause, knowing that Levi had no father figure that was alive for Erwin to meet, or if his former boss had just felt somehow responsible for their relationship.

Zackly insisted having lunch with them, so they headed across the street to a small sushi restaurant. They made small talk about Indiana for a time, and then Levi decided to steer the conversation back to Bakersfield and Isabella.

"She told me she got a promotion just before this all started to happen, the medical issues." He began.

"Yeah, I gave her your old job." Zackly chuckled, taking a sip of his diet Cola. "She's young, eager. Not tied down yet with any boyfriends or pets. And she's a good writer. I needed a field reporter I could count on, and she's certainly the one."

Levi beamed at Zackly's praise of his sister, glad to hear that she had filled in his position. He knew that she would have been excited, and while he was proud of her, he wondered why she didn't call him and inform him of her promotion right away.

"She worked the job for three weeks, and then she started having these headaches. It moved so quickly after that, the wisdom teeth, then the pain killers. She was admitted in August, but she was in and out for some months." Zackly waved a hand as he spoke, confirming what Bella and Uri had told Levi at the hospital.

"And Furlan?" Levi asked, trying to approach the topic from a different angle. This was the information he wanted to find out from Zackly.

"Furlan?" Zackly repeated, then blew out his cheeks. "Furlan's been… a big support for Bella." He nodded. "Big support. I mean, he took a lot of days off for her appointments. Been there, every step of the way. He comes in to work everyday, but he adjusted his schedule so he can see her every morning."

Erwin nodded, following along with Zackly's explanation. "Sounds dedicated," he commented, choosing his words with care.

Levi glanced at Erwin, trying to read the expression on his face. The blonde appeared to be considering something, but Levi wasn't able to discern what.

"Mighty at that," Zackly agreed. "Mighty at that."

* * *

"Something doesn't add up," Levi told Erwin, gazing at his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. They had returned to the apartment to freshen up after having lunch with Zackly and planned to head back to the hospital afterwards. It had been five days since Erwin and Levi had slept in a bed, having slept curled up together in the chair beside Bella's bed since they arrived.

"What do you mean?" Erwin asked, stepping out of the shower. His soft blonde locks were wet and hung messily in his face.

"With Furlan," Levi mumbled. "Something doesn't add up," he repeated.

"He likes her," Erwin stated, as if this were obvious. "I just can't seem to find out why that means he has to dislike you."

Levi turned to look at Erwin, raising a thin eyebrow in objection. "What makes you say that?" He asked, confused by how confidently Erwin had stated it.

"Levi, he's there every day for her and she's not his girlfriend." Erwin chuckled, as if this made it obvious. "She's not his sister. I mean, I get that you were all close before, but he dumped his girlfriend without any reason. Sure, they may have not been working out, but don't you find it odd? He never talks about ending a two-year relationship with his best friends since… what, you guys were teenagers when you met?"

Levi bit his lower lip, trying to follow Erwin's logic. He had to admit it was convincing. He nodded, then resumed drying his hair.

"They would be the first people I turn to if that happened." Levi admitted. "But Bella had just gotten sick."

"And maybe that's why he didn't tell her he's in love with her?" Erwin shrugged, taking another towel off the counter and beginning to dry his hair with it. "Or maybe he doesn't want to tell you that he likes her, since you're her brother and all. It might make things weird between all of you, and he might not be ready to handle that."

"Well, he's making it weird already!" Levi laughed, then sighed. "It makes sense, what you're saying. I just… It's so hard to think that he's willing to fuck up everything just to bury his feelings for her."

"Maybe he's hoping that she'll notice him when this is all over?" Erwin suggested in a tone of uncertainty. "I mean, he probably doesn't want her to think that she's a rebound after his break up. Or that she should be pressured to give him an answer while her liver is failing. Regardless of the reason, he's dedicated." Erwin's voice changed pitch towards the end, becoming a lower, quieter statement, as if there was something else on his mind.

Levi met Erwin's eyes in the reflection of the mirror, picking up on the distracted tone of his voice. He held his gaze for a moment, letting Erwin know he noticed, before he dropped his towel into the laundry hamper and left the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings: T  
> Warnings: Medical
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story: living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.
> 
> Author's Notes: Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all my readers! Happy Birthday to Levi, as well.

**Chapter 4: DECEMBER 17th - Morning**

Levi and Erwin had returned to the hospital the night before. Isabella appeared to be stronger, having had her dialysis during the day. They spoke for a bit, discussing her treatments. In order to avoid Levi fretting about whether he was a match or not for her surgery, Erwin brought them all pizza to enjoy, rather than the hospital food that Isabella had confessed she was growing sick of.

They had talked about Erwin's friends then, informing Isabella about Hanji and Mike. Levi informed Bella all about Mike's family's cafe and how he worked there now, and Erwin spared no detail in how Hanji's impulsive research antics got in the way of his work some times. Despite their revelation, Erwin and Levi kept their thoughts about Furlan's feelings to themselves, using the topic of Erwin's friends to keep from asking Bella about Furlan. They told many stories about the cafe and the pharmacy, and even about Thomas and Amelia, that they spoke late into the night and finally fell asleep without finishing their conversation.

Levi and Erwin had woken later than usual, finding a nurse checking Isabella's vitals already. "How's she doing?" Levi asked, sounding groggy with sleep.

"She's doing well," the nurse informed him, then nodded. "We have your results back, I'll page the doctor to come and give you them."

"Oh, good." Levi replied, sitting up more alert. "I really hope it's some good news." He sighed.

Erwin kissed his temple and hugged him from behind. "I do too," he whispered.

It was a moment before Doctor Reiss entered the room. He greeted them with an apologetic smile, which caused Levi's shoulders to slump.

"I'm not a match, am I?" He asked, sounding defeated.

"I'm afraid not," Doctor Reiss replied, standing at the foot of Isabella's bed. "I know how hard it is for all of you to hear that. But we are doing everything we can. I can check on the donor list to see if we have any news."

Levi nodded, closing his eyes. He sighed heavily, feeling a wave of despair wash over him.

"It's not easy," Doctor Reiss continued, hoping to support Levi and Isabella through their situation. "But Bella's young and strong. The dialysis helps. She's not in critical condition yet."

Levi looked at Uri then, and the dark circles under his bright eyes aged him. "I just want her to be okay." He replied, "She has no other family that I can contact. I know they would have been the best option for a donor."

Doctor Reiss nodded. "I know," He replied, "But she has you. And while you are not a match for her, you can still support her through this."

Levi nodded, standing up and approaching Isabella. He took her hand and kissed it, before squeezing her hand to offer her a silent sign of encouragement.

Uri smiled, watching Levi support his sister. He had watched Levi support his uncle the same way through his illnesses. He glanced to the blonde man in the corner, who was watching Levi with concern in his sky blue eyes; he was glad that Levi had someone who was finally supporting him as well.

"I will go check on the list," he informed Levi. "And I will give you an update if I have any."

Levi nodded, then glanced at Uri. "Thank you," he replied, his voice a whisper in the otherwise silent room.

The doctor left then, leaving at a brisk pace, determined to find some way to support the Ackerman family.

Furlan entered just as Uri left, and his sharp grey eyes picked up on the doctor's hurry. "What's the update?" He asked the room, "Have they found a donor? Are you a match?" He directed his last question to Levi.

Levi inhaled sharply, then turned away from Isabella to look at Furlan. "We need to talk," he stated firmly, then stepped towards him. "Alone."

Furlan's lips pressed in a firm line and he glanced towards Erwin, before he nodded curtly once.

Levi turned his attention to Erwin. "I'm going to go for a walk with Furlan," he informed him. "I would appreciate it if you could stay with Bella."

Erwin nodded. His blue eyes were filled with concern, but he understood Levi's independence. He stood up and pushed his chair closer to Bella's bedside, then sat down again.

Levi smiled at Erwin, grateful for his support. Then he left the room, leading Furlan out of it.

"I'm not a match," he confirmed, speaking directly to Furlan the moment they had left the room.

"Damnit," Furlan exclaimed. "God damnit."

"And you're not a match either." Levi continued, seemingly undaunted by Furlan's reaction. He didn't care where they were walking, but they had found their way to the elevator, so he pushed the call button to summon it. He figured that they should head to the cafeteria, as it would be a good idea to get some breakfast.

"Yeah, we established that already," Furlan replied, as if he was greatly annoyed by this fact. He looked towards the lights at the top of the elevator that indicated which floor it was on.

"Do you love her?" Levi asked, staring at Faldran. He spoke in a tone of accusation.

Faldran turned his head sharply to glare at Levi. "Why would you- what?!" He gasped, then shook his head. "No!"

The elevator arrived and made a small bell-tone to inform them it had arrived. Several medical workers left the elevator as the doors opened, and then Levi and Furlan stepped inside. Furlan hit the button for the main floor and the doors closed.

"Do you love her?" Levi repeated, this time in a gentler tone.

Furlan glanced to Levi and this time there were tears in his icy eyes. He exhaled shakily, then glanced away. "You should have stayed with Flagon." He mumbled.

"I'm happy with Erwin!" Levi exclaimed, frustrated with Furlan's response. "What does this even have to do with me and Flagon? Why are you so hung up on us?!" He demanded.

"Because if he was with you he wouldn't have been with Hannah!" Furlan shouted back.

A silence surrounded the elevator as Levi finally understood what had happened between himself and his friends. He breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator made its 'ding' to inform them they reached the main floor. The doors opened and Levi led Furlan off the elevator.

Rather than head to the cafeteria, he led Furlan to the main entrance of the hospital. They stepped outside into the sunny December day and stared at each other for a long time in silence.

Finally Levi asked his question aloud. "So, you think that if I was dating Flagon, he wouldn't have slept with your girlfriend?"

Furlan sighed. He scratched his arm as an excuse to hug himself. When he spoke, his voice was soft and full of honesty. "Look, I know Flagon wouldn't have cared if you were dating him or not. I do know that. It's just… easier to believe that if you were here, and not over there, that things would have been different."

"Furlan, nothing would have been any different," Levi stated, trying to be compassionate to his friend. "Except I would be unhappy too. And so would Erwin, and Mike, and Hanji, and all these other people whose lives are involved in the decision I made." He reached out to put a hand on Furlan's shoulder, but stopped when he realized their height difference made his gesture of comfort comical. "So Hannah cheated on you with Flagon? That shouldn't affect me and you, or you and Erwin, or any of us to Isabella."

Furlan nodded. "I know," He murmured, "But then she got sick. And I realized that, I like her as a friend a lot more than I liked Hannah. And then I realized that I might not like her as a friend, but really… well, you know. And once I realized that, it's just a brain itch that doesn't go away, Levi! And now she's sick and I can't make her better! And I don't want to lose her without telling her how I feel, but I don't want to tell her when she should be worried about her life right now, not how her best friend from childhood feels about her!"

Levi nodded, then stepped closer to Furlan so that they were standing directly in front of each other. "I know," he replied, then wrapped his arms around Furlan. They rarely hugged in their friendship, but Levi was certain that this was a time that Furlan needed it.

The taller man wrapped his arms around Levi and squeezed him tightly. He knew Levi wasn't the kind of guy to hug just any of his friends, so it meant a lot to him that he would still hug him after how he had blown him off recently. "I'm sorry," He breathed, beginning to cry on Levi's shoulder. "I… I didn't know what to say. And you're her brother. I didn't want to hurt either of you."

"I know," Levi repeated, rubbing Furlan's back. He held his friend for as long as he needed to. "I know."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Isabella asked Erwin, shifting in her hospital bed.

Erwin hummed, trying to buy time to think of a good excuse. He figured Levi had decided to ask Furlan directly about how he felt about Isabella, and he didn't want to be the one to inform her of that. Especially if they were wrong in assuming so.

"Probably how to find a donor for you," He replied with confidence. "Maybe who else they could ask to test if they match."

Isabella nodded. She sighed and then rolled her green eyes. "I'm not worried," she confessed to Erwin. "I know I didn't accomplish a lot in my life that I wanted to, but-"

"Don't start talking like that," Erwin cut her off. "They're going to find a donor for you. You're going to be fine."

Isabella gave Erwin a weak smile. "Can I trust you not to sugarcoat it for me?"

Erwin chuckled. "Have I sugarcoated anything I told you in the last few days?" He asked, raising a thick eyebrow.

She laughed. "No," She replied, "But that doesn't mean that you won't."

"Smart girl," Erwin commented. "But I won't."

Isabella laughed some more. Then she held her stomach and made a sound of pain. "Ugh, laughing hurts." She gasped.

"I'm sorry," Erwin apologized. "They say laughter is the best medicine. And I am a pharmacist."

Isabella giggled. "Okay, that was funny!" She smirked.

"Erwin Smith?" A voice interrupted them. It was Uri.

"Yes, doctor?" Erwin replied, turning his attention to the smaller man. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to speak to you," Uri replied. "In private."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings: T  
> Warnings: Medical
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story: living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.
> 
> Author's Notes: Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all my readers! Happy Birthday to Levi, as well.

**Chapter 5: DECEMBER 17th - Noon**

There was a lot of commotion in Isabella's room when Levi and Furlan returned. Nurses were entering and leaving, machines were being wheeled in, and there were many clipboards with papers being shuffled around.

"What happened?!" Furlan demanded, his face pale.

Levi followed Furlan into the room, equally puzzled. "What's going on?" He asked.

Uri looked up from beside Isabella's bedside. "Wonderful news! We have a donor!" He replied, giving Levi a bright smile.

"We do?!" Furlan gasped.

"From the list?!" Levi asked.

"From-" Uri began.

"Me." Erwin stated, cutting off the doctor. He was still sitting in the chair beside Isabella's bedside, but he had his jacket off and a blood pressure cuff around his arm, which a nurse was checking.

"You?!" Furlan gasped.

"What?" Levi asked, his voice soft and full of disbelief. "You're a match? When did you even get tested?!"

Erwin smiled softly at Levi. "I am. I got tested three days ago, the day after you. You went to get some coffee for us and I thought that if you weren't a match for Bella, then maybe I could try." Erwin waited for Levi or even Furlan to speak, but both men just stared at him with their mouths open in shock. "It doesn't hurt to try," Erwin continued, hoping that they would speak.

"You're really… a match?" Furlan asked, trying to string words together to make a coherent question.

"I am." Erwin affirmed, speaking slowly so that they could understand him through their surprise.

"And you're… you're serious about this?" Levi asked, then licked his lower lip. "You really… you really are going to my sister your liv-" He covered his mouth with his hands as his voice cracked. Tears filled Levi's eyes and he came over to wrap his arms around Erwin's neck.

Erwin pulled Levi into his lap and hugged him close. "Yeah," he confirmed in a voice full of confidence. "I am a match, and I am going to donate part of my liver to your sister."

"And, if we can do the operation tonight, then you folks might just be able to spend your Christmas at home." Uri stated with a smile. "We'll need to keep both Isabella and Erwin here for a week, but if all looks good, they can rest at home for the next six to eight weeks. We'll check on their progress each week."

Levi made a soft sound of disbelief, then looked to Isabella. She smiled sweetly at Levi, her yellowed cheeks turning a faint pink as she watched him cuddle his boyfriend.

Levi nodded, smiling happily as he looked up at Erwin. "It looks like we're going to be staying in Bakersfield for a little while longer than we thought." he teased.

* * *

Doctor Reiss had been able to book an OR that night, which left Levi, Erwin, Isabella, and Furlan with little time to prepare for the surgeries. Furlan called Zackly and immediately took time off. Levi called Mike and informed him of the situation, so that he could make arrangements for the cafe for the next eight to ten weeks. Erwin called Hanji to ensure that she could look after the pharmacy for him during his recovery time. And Isabella spent time with each of them for as long as she could before a resident came to prepare her for her surgery.

Erwin was admitted to the hospital after he had finished his call to Hanji and completed signing the various papers that would legalize the donation. He was given a hospital gown and placed in a bed beside Isabella's, which Levi came to stand between to support both his sister and his boyfriend.

"The procedure is fairly routine," Doctor Reiss informed them, confident that everything will go well. "You'll be eating hospital jello in no time."

Levi squeezed Erwin's hand and kissed him, unable to step away from his bed. He found it difficult to say anything and kept anxiously glancing at the clock instead. Erwin found it amusing and kissed Levi as often as he could.

"It's going to be alright," He comforted him. "I'll be out in no time."

"I love you," Levi replied, unable to say anything else. "I love you, and I want you to remember that."

Erwin only chuckled softly. "I know. And I love you too."

Since the surgeons needed to harvest part of Erwin's liver first, he was the first to be taken to the OR. Levi held his hand until he was informed he could no longer follow along. He stayed where he was told to wait for a long moment, until Furlan came out and took him to the cafeteria for tea. And to wait.

* * *

The wait was long. Levi felt as if the clocks had slowed down to torture him on purpose. He had a tea in the cafeteria with Furlan, but they were both too nervous to eat. Filled with worry, they returned to the waiting area to pace and anxiously await any news. No one came out to inform them when the surgeries switched, so Levi and Furlan waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, the long wait was over. Doctor Reiss approached them, smiling confidently. "The surgeries were both successful," he informed them. "And both Isabella and Erwin have been taken back to room 34-40. You'll be able to see them in ten minutes or so. They won't wake up for probably an hour or two, but nurses are just attending to them now."

Levi and Furlan both exhaled with relief, unaware that they held their breath at the sigh of their surgeon.

"Thank god," Furlan gasped.

"Thank you, Uri," Levi sighed, taking Uri's hands in his own and shaking them. "So much."

The doctor smiled at them both. "Get some rest, both of you." He chuckled, "Today was a good day."

* * *

**DECEMBER 24th**

The week passed by in a blur for Levi and his family. Isabella's body had taken Erwin's liver well and she was growing stronger every day. Erwin patiently. followed doctor's orders and appeared to be well on his way to a speedy recovery, and teased Levi's friends by boasting about his new 'hero scar.'

Levi and Furlan had taken turns at the hospital so that Erwin and Isabella were never alone. In the time that they had been together, Furlan had put an extra effort into getting to know Erwin, and they had become good friends. Since the holidays were right around the corner, they would use the rotating turns at the hospital to shop for gifts and prepare for Christmas. Since they heard no news from Uri on when Erwin and Isabella would be discharged, they prepared to spend Christmas in the hospital.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve when Uri entered room 34-40 with a brilliant smile. "I bring only good news," he greeted all of them. "Your discharge papers have been arranged. You two can spend Christmas at home."

Levi's eyes widened in surprise and he immediately hugged Erwin. Furlan went for a more casual pat on Bella's back, but he blushed as he touched her. Erwin and Isabella both reached out a hand, managing to cross the gap between their beds to high five.

The group was in good spirits as they filled out the discharge papers, changed clothing, and made their slow but steady way back to Isabella's apartment.

Isabella was amazed to find it already decorated for the holidays. Levi and Erwin had decorated it each day, filling it with red bows, gingerbread boy pillows, and a very traditional pine Christmas tree.

"I can't do table-trees anymore," Levi confessed, blushing. "Indiana is magical in the winter time. It changes you."

Furlan chuckled. "I think it's love that changed you, Levi," he teased.

"I think it's Christmas," Isabella replied. She yawned and then held her hands out to Furlan so that he could help her up. "I'm off to bed," she announced. "But I will see you all for Christmas lunch."

Levi nodded, then helped Erwin to his feet as well. He had decided to sleep with Erwin in his uncle's old room, grateful that Isabella hadn't removed the old bed.

"It's too bad we couldn't do much to prepare for your birthday, Levi," Erwin began, glad to be able to sleep beside Levi in a comfortable bed again. He appreciated that Levi helped him into bed and tucked him in.

Levi waved a hand to dismiss the idea, then turned out the light. He joined Erwin in bed and kissed his cheek. "You gave my sister your liver, that's more than I can ask for." He tease.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings: T  
> Warnings: Medical
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story: living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.
> 
> Author's Notes: Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas to all my readers! Thank you for all of those that favourited/liked/shared/saved/followed this story or left a review; I am eternally grateful to my readers. And as always when it comes to Christmas, a very happy birthday to Levi as well!

**Chapter 6: DECEMBER 25th**

Levi woke to the sound of the coffee pot brewing. He chuckled softly to himself, then sat up. Beside him, Erwin was still sound asleep. Levi decided to poke his head out of the bedroom and found that it was Furlan who was awake and brewing the coffee.

"Could you put a kettle on?" He greeted him.

Furlan grinned. "Of course," He replied. "I just finished using the bathroom, so I figured I'd get started on breakfast."

Levi nodded. "I'll wake Erwin and get him ready with me. We can wake Bella last. She should get all the rest she can."

Furlan nodded, agreeing with Levi.

It was a slow morning to start Christmas. Unlike the busy holiday rush that usually was accompanied by tearing wrapping paper and passionate kisses, this Christmas started with a warm clean up and a hearty breakfast. None of them seemed to be rushing or overcompensating for anything, and they all enjoyed to take their time to eat, drink, and simply be merry with their close friends. Levi and Erwin video called Mike to wish him and his family a merry Christmas and waved to his sons, Eren and Jean, who they had spent Christmas with last year. After, they called Hanji to wish her a merry Christmas as well.

As they all settled in to enjoy the Christmas tree and each other's company over a pot of tea, Isabella pointed at the small pile of presents that sat under the tree.

"I see one down there with Levi's name on it," she teased him.

Levi blushed, but he began to search through the boxes for the one she wanted him to find. "This red one here, from you?" He asked.

She nodded eagerly. "Go on, tear into it!" She encouraged him.

"Bella, you didn't have to." Levi replied, but he opened it all the same, tearing the paper off to appease his younger sister's eagerness. He began to laugh as he pulled out a knitted, midnight blue set of winter gear: mittens, a scarf, and a beanie, as well as his favourite pack of black tea.

"Thank you, Bella," he laughed. "This was too kind of you."

"I figured that in a town named after the man himself, you'd need those." She teased.

"Well, in a town named after the man himself, you'd find some pretty festive things." Levi replied, handing her a gift box of her own to open. Isabella's eyes lit up and she smiled as she opened the box. Inside was a handcrafted tea set from the town of Santa Claus with several festive teas.

"Oh, Levi!" She gasped, "and Erwin! It's hilarious!" She exclaimed, finding the tea set amusing.

"I managed to get you something too," Furlan handed Levi a small box. "I know you aren't a journalist anymore, but I thought you'd like it."

Levi chuckled softly and opened the box without another word. Inside was a leather-bound journal and a set of fountain pens.

"I just thought that you would always be a writer." Furlan murmured, showing his sentimental side.

Levi's eyes sparkled with happiness as he looked up to his meet his friend's gaze. "Thank you," he replied, "I appreciate it, Furlan."

"And we got something for you too," Erwin informed Furlan, motioning to the only box under the tree that had Furlan's name on it.

Levi took the box and passed it to Furlan. "We know you only get to open one gift, but we all pooled together for this," he informed him.

Furlan bit his lower lip. He wanted to shake the box but he resisted. "Alright," He replied, then opened it up. He stared into the box for a moment, completely taken by shock.

"Do you like it?" Isabella asked, breaking the silence.

"I love it!" Furlan replied, pulling the sleek new tablet out of its box. His mouth opened and closed several times, before he gave up trying to talk and just smiled.

"We figured that you could use it for your articles," Levi explained, "And you can video call us on it when we're back home in Indiana."

Furlan chuckled softly, finding it amusing that Levi would have gotten a gift to stay in touch. "I will, I promise." He replied, "I have no excuse not to now." He teased.

The group of friends laughed and Levi took the opportunity to pull a gift that was hidden behind the tree out. It was wrapped in a classic red stocking with white trim, but Levi had added the name 'Erwin' to it with red glitter.

"I know that you like handmade things," he began, handing Erwin the stocking. "And I didn't have that much time to make anything for you this year, with everything else going on."

"Levi," Erwin breathed, blushing softly. "You really didn't have to."

"It's Christmas," Levi replied, "I wanted to. So," he motioned for Erwin to pull out the contents of the stocking.

In the year that he had spent with Erwin, Levi couldn't find just one memory to single out, so he had decided to single out all of them. He had photos on his phone printed out of all of their selfies and photos taken together throughout the year and put them together in a small scrapbook. He left the last page blank, so that Erwin could include one more memory into the book. And for just a touch of home, Levi had added a small bag of homebaked cookies.

"I used Mike's family's recipe." Levi confessed. "Because I know you never went a Christmas without them."

Erwin opened his arms and motioned for Levi to close the distance between them. He carefully pulled Levi into his arms, cuddling him close. He kissed his neck and cheeks, then captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you, Levi." He whispered, then kissed him again. "Marry me."

Levi pulled away from Erwin, his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "W-what?" he replied.

"Marry me, Levi." Erwin repeated, as if this was the most natural thing he could say. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim, silver ring with a diamond inlaid in its surface.

Isabella squeaked and pat Furlan's knee, who threw an arm around her shoulders and smiled.

Levi nodded, then held his left hand out to Erwin. "Yes, Erwin! Yes!"

Erwin slipped the ring into place on his third finger, grinning at Levi. He admired the ring - his ring - on Levi's third finger, then kissed the top of his left hand. "I love you," he stated proudly, hugging Levi close to himself.

"I love you too, Erwin," Levi replied, wrapping his arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed Erwin, pressing their lips together in another passionate kiss.

Isabella turned to face Furlan, smiling in amusement. "Aren't they adorable?" She asked him, gushing over her brother's romance.

"They are," Furlan agreed, then leaned in to close the distance between himself and Isabella. "And you are too," he whispered, before pressing his lips to her's.

Isabella made a soft sound of surprise, then she moaned into the kiss before pulling away. "Took you long enough," she teased, before pressing her lips back to Furlan's before he had time to say another word.

Levi pulled out of the kiss just in time to see Furlan and Isabella kiss. He turned back to face Erwin and caressed his cheek with his left hand, letting his fiancé feel the ring on his finger. "That's the one thing we forgot to bring from Indiana, and the one thing I want at our wedding."

"What's that?" Erwin asked, leaning in to kiss Levi once more.

"Mistletoe." Levi replied.

\- The End -


End file.
